This is How a Heart Breaks
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Deux destins que tout oppose devront s'unir pour le bien de tout un peuple. Ils se connurent jadis, mais leur chemin se sépara. L'heure approche où les cœurs blessés et solitaires seront réunis à nouveau pour préserver ce qui fut autrefois dans le cœur de tous. Seront-ils prêts à payer le prix pour obtenir le Véritable Amour ?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à ABC et à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis_

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

_Il s'agit de mes premiers pas dans l'univers de OUAT. Cette fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture. Le rythme de parution entre trois semaines et un mois. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour l'attente._

_C'est bien un Swan/Queen. L'histoire prend place à partir de la saison 2 après le retour d'Emma et Snow de la Forêt Enchantée. Plus tard, deux nouveaux personnages feront leur entrés n'ayant rien avoir avec la série. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Prologue**

Une inspiration et une expiration s'étaient la clé pour tenir debout.

Un pas après l'autre entre chaque bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle n'était plus très loin maintenant.

La jeune femme entra en chancelant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Son regard se posait sur tous les visages à la recherche d'un homme. Lui seul pourrait l'emmener en lieu sûr et la protégée de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle avança plus en avant dans le bâtiment, retrouvant facilement le chemin la menant vers la sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre, elle se sentait partir. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes tout au plus avant que sa conscience ne s'égare dans le néant.

Des pas précipités retentirent derrière elle et une silhouette floue se plaça devant elle. L'homme inspecta rapidement sa patiente et la retient de justesse lorsque ses jambes cèdent.

- Tenez bon.

La femme dans les bras du docteur ne le contredit pas. Elle sentait son corps lourd et douloureux. Sa conscience devait lutter pour avancer sur les derniers mètres les séparant de la chambre réservée pour elle. Ils passèrent la porte et elle se sentit enfin revivre un peu et sereine.

En passant la porte, un souffle se fît sentir. La magie avait opéré et maintiendrait cette chambre sous protection. L'homme déposa doucement sa charge sur le lit et commença à prendre ses signes vitaux.

Il devait faire tout cela seul, car plus personne à part lui ne pourrait entrer dans cette chambre. Par ailleurs, personne n'avait connaissance de celle-ci, une fois sa patiente à l'intérieur la chambre devenait invisible aux yeux de tous.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Cora, répondit un faible murmure.

L'homme s'affaira plus vite et brancha un moniteur pour connaître le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Celui-ci battait terriblement lentement. La limite avait été presqu'atteinte.

Un regard fatiguer se posa sur l'homme et un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de la femme. Le médecin compris, il y avait d'autre cause à l'état déplorable de sa patiente.

- Si je ne m'éveille pas à temps, ramener les ici.

- Tous les cinq ? S'exclama le praticien surprit.

- Oui.

Elle inspira fortement. Une grimace tordit son visage et un cri silencieux s'échappa de sa gorge.

Son corps tout entier la brûlait de l'intérieur. Son cœur la faisait souffrir mille martyrs.

Elle se concentra une dernière fois avant d'arrêter de lutter pour se laisser aller dans l'inconscience.

- Ne les laissez pas s'entre-tuer.

La jeune femme amena une main à sa bouche et toussa fortement pendant quelques secondes. Elle inspira lentement et posa son regard trouble sur son vis-à-vis.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Bien, souffla l'alitée.

Sur ce dernier mot ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps s'affaissa contre le lit. À présent, elle était enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même pour une durée indéterminée.

Le médecin soupira et resta auprès de la jeune femme durant encore une demi-heure. Il voulait s'assurer de ne rien raté et l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Elle aurait dû s'éveiller depuis vingt minutes et pourtant l'endormi ne montrait aucun signe pour apparaître.

- Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures, lança-t-il à la forme endormie. En espérant d'ici là que personne ne s'entre tue en votre absence.

Dans son subconscient, la jeune femme voulait s'éveiller, mais la magie refusait de répondre à cette requête.

Elle devait se reposer, car son cœur ne survivrait pas. Il était déjà si fragile, presque sur le bord de se briser.

Une douce lueur réconfortante la berça en une promesse silencieuse que tout irait mieux bientôt.

- Nous devons parler, chuchota la douce lumière.

- Je le sais.

L'incarnation commença à prendre la forme d'un animal, pas si inconnue à la jeune femme. Deux paires de regards verts s'observèrent longuement avant que le silence ne soit brisé par l'imposant animal.

- Je t'ai attendue longtemps enfant de la magie.

* * *

_Lu et corrigé par Kahishiki-Sama _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Qu'il était bon de revenir dans le monde réel. Emma fut soulagée de ne plus côtoyer tous les dangers contenus dans la forêt enchantée. Mary-Margareth ne cessait plus d'en parler, comptant à Henry la périlleuse aventure en territoire hostile. Pour sa part, la blonde ne voulut pas en parler à son fils. Le garçon débordait déjà assez comme cela d'imagination et de plan douteux pour lui faire miroiter une quelconque opération en terre inconnue.

L'euphorie de leur retour s'était estompée et Emma avait retrouvé son poste de shérif de la ville. Par contre, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'attitude de tous les habitants envers Regina. La blonde ne comprenait pas leur acharnement sur l'ex Reine. Même si la magie était revenue à Storybrooke, tout ce qui pouvait aller mal n'était pas toujours de la faute du Maire.

La jeune femme déplorait l'attitude d'Henry envers sa mère. Elle reconnaissait avoir une influence sur la manière dont le garçon pouvait la percevoir, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu que la situation prenne une telle tournure. Ce fut pourquoi en cette journée calme et ensoleillée, Emma décida de rendre une petite vise à Regina juste après avoir déposé Henry à l'école.

Elle marchait d'un pas lent, mais déterminée. Depuis son retour, elle se sentait plus essoufflée et une douleur sourde, mais lancinante lui lancer dans l'épaule gauche. Toutes ses nuits à dormir à la belle étoile et sur le sol n'avaient pas aidé. Le shérif se frotta distraitement l'épaule tout en remontant dans ses souvenirs. C'était une quinzaine d'années auparavant, elle était arrivée dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Les parents étaient des gens bien et la traiter correctement. Elle avait été blessée durant une activité en famille. La faute n'incombait pas à ses tuteurs, mais à un autre couple. Cependant, la protection de l'enfance ne le vit pas ainsi et la retira de leur foyer. Elle gardait une légère cicatrice au niveau du cœur dans son dos. Ironiquement, celle-ci prit la forme d'un cygne. Un tatouage permanent n'utilisant pas d'encre pour marquer la peau douce et blanche.

- Emma !

- David, répondit l'interpeller.

L'homme grimaça au prénom, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le prince était un peu plus patient que son épouse et ne poussait pas leur fille à les appeler papa et maman. Il lui sourit et parcourut les derniers pas les séparant pour la rejoindre. Elle étudia celui-ci un cours instant et lui retourna faiblement son sourire. Emma n'avait pas réellement envie de parler à l'homme, il allait sans doute lui sortir encore une quelque leçon de morale…

- Où vas-tu ainsi ?

Où l'interroger sur ses activités de la journée. Il n'y avait pas un Charming pour rattraper l'autre. Elle jeta à son père un regard neutre et fit un vague geste de la main comme réponse. David avait repris sa place de Shérif en son absence et il semblerait qu'il appréciait de se retrouver avec un certain pouvoir. Cela devait lui rappeler son époque dans la forêt enchantée.

- Je dois y aller, fini-t-elle par dire. On se voit plus tard.

La jeune femme blonde planta ainsi son paternel et poursuivit sa route vers la maison du Maire. Tout en secouant la tête devant l'opiniâtreté dont faisait preuve ses parents. Ils devaient comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper vingt-huit ans d'absence. Emma espérait juste ne pas perdre patience et le contrôle de ses mots. La blonde savait pouvoir les blesser avec tous ceux qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle porta une de ses mains à celui-ci et massa distraitement l'emplacement de ce dernier, le souvenir de sa confrontation avec Cora encore vivace dans son esprit. Elle arriva à destination au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche. La sauveuse s'arrêta en avant de l'allée et hésita à franchir les derniers mètres la séparant de la porte d'entrée.

Un picotement aigu traversa son cœur et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée bien entretenue de la mairesse. Emma inspira profondément tout en essayant de contrôler les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Bon Dieu ! Elle n'allait pas affronter Cora, mais simplement la mère de son fils. La douleur s'estompa une fois son pied posé sur le perron de l'entrée.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux sous la surprise et haussa des épaules pour chasser la sensation dérangeante l'ayant parcouru. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, pas un mouvement ne se fit entendre dans l'immense demeure.

Regina jouait-elle à cache-cache avec tous les habitants de cette ville ? N'abandonnant pas si facilement, Emma cogna un peu plus fort sur la porte, de nouveau rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme soupira et se décida pour le plan b.

- Regina, je sais que vous êtes là.

Silence.

- Je veux simplement discuter avec vous comme deux adultes responsables.

Un léger son se fit entendre. La blonde sourit doucement.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut pas se faire à travers une porte Madame le Maire.

À nouveau, le silence fut brisé et des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Le sourire du Shérif s'agrandit.

- Henry a demandé de vos nouvelles.

Le bruit de pas se fit plus vif faisant rire intérieurement Emma. Le plan b fut une réussite totale lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le visage froid de Regina Mills. Elle remercierait son fils plus tard pour son aide involontaire. Emma inclina la tête et sourit à la brune.

- Que voulez-vous ? Attaqua l'Evil Queen.

- Bonjour Regina, répondit calmement la blonde.

La brune fixa son vis-à-vis durant de longues secondes avant de soupirer et de s'écarter pour permettre à Charming junior d'entré. Le sourire de la jeune femme devint plus grand et elle avança de quelque pas dans la demeure. La porte se referma vivement derrière elle, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Venez-en au fait Miss Swan. Je ne voudrais pas que vos parents lancent un avis de recherche pour votre disparition. Ils viendraient directement ici m'accusant une fois encore d'avoir commis un acte répréhensible sur votre personne.

Emma fronça des sourcils sous la tirade, mais ne contredit pas son interlocutrice. À la place, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, son hôte la suivant, stupéfaite devant son audace dans sa propre maison. Celle-ci ne tint pas compte du mécontentement de la Reine à son encontre.

Une fois à destination, elle ouvrit un placard en sortit deux tasses. Elle avisa la cafetière pleine et en servit une tasse à la brune, puis elle se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle y récupéra le lait. Dans un autre placard, elle trouva une casserole, ensuite se fut le tour du chocolat et de la cannelle.

La blonde écoutait d'une oreille distraite les exclamations outrées de l'Evil Queen. Lorsque sa tasse fut remplie de chocolat chaud et saupoudrer de cannelle, elle daigna porter son attention sur la mère de son fils. Bien entendu, elle avait tout rangé à sa place d'origine et laver la casserole avant de s'asseoir en face de cette dernière.

- Surtout faite comme chez vous, grogna la mairesse pour finir son long monologue incriminant.

Le sourire de la jeune femme désarma madame le Maire et elle prit une gorgée de son café. Emma l'imita et savoura en fermant les yeux les saveurs de son chocolat chaud. Après avoir reposé sa tasse, elle porta toute son attention sur Regina. Celle-ci fut inconfortable sous le regard perçant de l'autre femme.

- David et Mary-Margaret n'ont pas encore intégré le principe qu'une personne adulte ayant leur âge puisse disparaître pendant plusieurs heures sans pour autant qu'il lui arrive des ennuis.

La Reine renifla de dédain, faisant rire doucement son invitée. De nouveau, la brune fut surprise du comportement que la jeune femme adoptait avec elle.

- Miss Swan que voulez-vous ?

- Que vous m'appeliez Emma ? Retourna celle-ci comme réponse autant surprise que son vis-à-vis par sa réplique.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles. La blonde finie par le rompre juste après avoir pris une gorgée de son breuvage, imité par son hôte.

- Merci.

- Pardon ? Fit la mairesse.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Emma lui offrit un doux sourire, elle aurait dû se douter que la brune ne recevait pas bien souvent les mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvé Mary-Margaret et moi, même si je sais que vous l'avez plus fait pour Henry. Ce que vous avez fait au puits était courageux, surtout avec Gold comme ennemi potentiel.

La sauveuse rit et fit un clin d'œil à brune. La Méchante Reine ne savait pas où toute cette conversation allait bien mener. Cependant, le comportant de la jeune femme l'intriguait fortement. Elle lui paraissait posée et réfléchit et la blonde ne lui jetait plus ce regard méprisant et suspicieux.

Elle inspecta plus minutieusement cette dernière et nota les légers changements dans la posture et le ton de voix. Ils s'étaient produit quelques choses durant son séjour dans la forêt enchantée et cela l'avait grandement changé.

La mairesse fut brutalement ramenée sur terre avec les paroles suivante de l'enfant Charming.

- J'ai rencontré votre mère, fit Emma avec désinvolture. Le truc d'arracher le cœur, je vois d'où ça vient.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce.

Emma porta la main à son cœur. Elle grimaça en se souvenant de la douleur et de l'inconfort qu'elle avait ressenti en ayant la main de la sorcière dans son corps.

- Elle a voulu vous arracher le cœur ? S'exclama Regina se redressant vivement en voyant le geste de la sauveuse.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle porta une de ses mains à la poitrine de la mère biologique de son fils avant de pouvoir comprendre son geste. Elle souffla de soulagement en sentant le rythme lent de celui-ci. La sauveuse posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la mairesse et sonda son regard paniqué puis soulagé.

L'Evil Queen retira sa main lorsqu'elle prit conscience du regard de la jeune femme sur elle. Elle se recula se sentant brûler sous le poids des yeux verts du Shérif.

- En fait, c'est celui de Mary-Margaret qu'elle voulait.

- Pourtant, Snow déambule dans la ville comme si cela lui appartenait, cracha Régina.

- Vous avez la rancune tenace chez les Mills, plaisanta Emma.

La Reine lança un regard insondable à la sauveuse. La jeune femme lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle-même n'était pas tout à fait sur de comment sa survit fût possible.

- Le pouvoir de l'amour, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour la femme à ses côtés.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea la brune.

Sourire énigmatique.

- Je me suis interposé, répliqua-t-elle.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que vos parents dans ce cas !

Soupire exaspérer de la blonde.

Silence gêné et regard accusateur de la brune.

Le shérif s'appuya négligemment sur l'îlot et laissa ses yeux errer un moment sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son regard sur la mère d'Henry.

- Vous savez, c'est une sensation étrange et dérangeante d'avoir la main d'une personne dans son corps enserrant votre cœur. J'ai grandi dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas et ou le seul moyen pour extirper le cœur d'un être humain et de l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un couteau ou d'un scalpel.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la blonde et elle entoura la tasse de ses deux mains. En fermant les yeux, elle revoyait chaque geste de Cora. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, mais elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars depuis son retour à Storybrooke.

Regina ne répliqua pas, elle-même ne pouvait pas réellement savoir les effets de cet acte sur ses victimes. Elle ne leur avait jamais laissé le temps de répondre. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ceux qu'ils pouvaient ressentir lorsqu'elle s'introduisait de la sorte en eux.

Les paroles de la mère biologique d'Henry lui firent froid dans le dos. Elle vit le regard de la blonde se voiler et s'obscurcir au souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait fait. Un sentiment effroyable s'empara du cœur de la Reine.

Cora, pour la toute première fois avait échoué.

Un cœur décida de lui résister.

La sauveuse faisait preuve une fois de plus d'un talent insoupçonné.

La réalisation se fit pour Regina.

Une lueur de surprise et d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux. Le Shérif le vit et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Vous êtes magique !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Emma ne fit aucun signe pour approuver les dires de l'Evil Queen. La brune prit sans délicatesse l'une des mains de la blonde et s'apprêtait à envoyer un peu de sa magie vers la jeune femme.

L'autre main de la blonde saisit vivement l'épaule de la sorcière. La Reine arrêta instantanément son geste. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis luisaient de pouvoir d'une couleur dorée.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent une longue minute, puis elles détournèrent la tête au même moment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune totalement perdue.

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux ayant retrouvaient leur éclat vert si particulier. Elle haussa les épaules et fit un vague signe de la main.

Elle réfléchit un cours instant avant de fournir la meilleure réponse selon elle.

- Cora a déclenché le pouvoir endormi en moi. Je n'ai pas de réels contrôles sur celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de voir, contra Régina.

La blonde hocha la tête et eu un sourire dépité. Elle s'était aperçue de ce changement à leur retour dans le monde réel. Elle ne contrôlait pas la magie en elle, mais elle pouvait anticiper la magie autour de son périmètre de sécurité et empêchait l'irréparable de se produire.

- C'est comme mon don pour savoir quand on me ment, maintenant, je peux sentir la magie. Je peux savoir l'intention de la personne lorsqu'elle en fait usage. Vous vouliez vérifier si j'avais vraiment de la magie en moi. Votre intention n'était pas négative, mais restait tout de même intrusive.

Le Shérif jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira de défaitisme.

Elle finit en quelques gorgées rapides sa tasse de chocolat. Elle alla la rincer et la remit à sa place. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier et jeta un regard insondable vers sa Némésis.

- Henry se porte bien, malgré les derniers évènements. Voudriez-vous passer un peu de temps avec lui ?

La question de la blonde choqua la brunette. Elle plissa les yeux sous la méfiance, mais rien dans la posture de Miss Swan n'évoquait une quelconque tromperie.

- Vous oubliez qu'il ne souhaite plus me voir et encore moins passer du temps seul avec moi.

- Je lui parlerai, répliqua vivement Emma. Tout cela doit cesser, il ne peut pas éternellement vous reprocher d'être la Méchante Reine. Le Royaume n'est plus et il ne risque pas d'y mettre les pieds un jour. De plus, vous restez sa mère et il vous doit du respect et de la considération.

Un instant de silence incrédule brisait par l'exclamation surprise de la Reine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus suspicieuse envers l'autre femme.

Le Shérif éclata d'un grand rire tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Emma Swan, fille de Snow White et James dit Charmant. La sauveuse de tout un peuple dont le Royaume est détruit.

La blonde se retourna et offrit un sourire lumineux à la brune et la salua d'un vague signe de la main.

- À bientôt Miss Mills.

La blonde disparue avant que Regina ne puisse réagir. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus dans sa demeure.

* * *

La douleur revint plus forte. La jeune femme inspira profondément et sourit ironiquement en voyant où ses pas l'avaient menée. L'hôpital de Storybrooke se dressait droit et fier devant elle. Un pique de douleur plus intense la poussa à entrer dans la bâtisse. Elle laissa son instinct la guidée vers une chambre au dernier étage.

En passant la porte, elle sentit un souffle sortir de son corps et se répandre sur tout l'hôpital.

- Merveilleux ! Que vient-il te se passer à l'instant ?

Bien sûr, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle espérait voir un médecin entrer et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans une chambre, surtout en réalisant le manque de dossier à son nom.

La porte s'ouvrit et Whale apparut, plongé dans un dossier et ne s'intéressant pas du tout à son univers. La jeune femme l'observa curieuse et toussota légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'homme sursauta violemment et posa son regard incrédule sur celle-ci.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Un haussement de sourcil éloquent lui répondit.

Ce dernier fronça les siens et détailla sa patiente. Le teint pâle, les yeux cernés – signe évident d'un manque de sommeil, – et des frissons traversant tout le corps.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ….?

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. La surprise prit place sur leurs visages. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta sa chance.

- Whale ?

L'homme sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous la compréhension subite. Il réessaya pour voir si le phénomène allait se répéter.

-…. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire mon nom ! Dit-elle surprise.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et dirent en même temps.

- Magie.

Ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup après cela. Le docteur ausculta sa patiente imprévue et son diagnostic n'était pas très bon. Cette dernière se sentait de plus en fatiguée et somnolente. Elle le fit savoir à Whale et ce dernier appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'alarme demandant l'assistance d'une infirmière. Il n'obtint jamais de réponse.

- De la magie est sortie de mon corps à mon arrivée et je crois qu'elle a caché la chambre à toutes les personnes de l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

Les paupières de la jeune femme avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvertes. Le bip du moniteur s'affola et le cœur de celle-ci s'arrêta de battre.

- Bon sang …. Restez avec moi !

Il commença un massage cardiaque les yeux rivés sur le monitoring. Il souffla lorsqu'il vit l'air entré dans les poumons de sa patiente. Elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Elle aurait dû savoir que la magie pouvait être joueuse et capricieuse.

Whale savait qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris de ce qui arriva une dizaine de minutes après l'arrêt cardiaque de sa patiente.

Pourtant tous les deux s'exclamèrent de surprise à l'unisson tout en posant leur regard sur le corps inerte dans le lit.

La jeune femme se trouvait maintenant en même temps à côté et en face de lui. Cela était tout bonnement impossible. Une personne inconsciente ne pouvait pas consciemment projeter son esprit en dehors de son corps.

- Je suis maudite !

- Dans quoi m'avez-vous embarqué ? Grogna l'homme.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais réapparaître en dehors mon corps Whale. Cette situation est autant difficile pour vous que pour moi !

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence durant une longue minute et l'homme finit par détourner la tête en premier.

Une réalisation frappa le docteur. Il fit un vague signe de la main pour désigner les deux jeunes femmes et demanda pragmatiquement.

- Comment allez-vous faire avec eux ?

Merveilleux ! Il ne pouvait même plus faire référence aux personnes proches de sa patiente. Tout cela devenait ridicule et ingérable. Il lui offrit un sourire sardonique devant sa mine de poisson hors de l'eau.

Elle n'avait plus pensé au reste. Elle se devait d'agir sinon tout finirait mal. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira plusieurs fois pendant une longue minute. Elle devait remettre ses idées en place pour réfléchir clairement et trouver une solution au problème.

L'illumination se fit et elle s'approche de Whale. Ce dernier la dévisagea sans comprendre. La jeune femme leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de l'homme. La paume rencontra le haut du corps et exerça une pression.

Elle pouvait toucher.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Tout n'était pas perdu tout compte fait.

- Nous allons pouvoir éviter les bains de sang, fit remarquer avec justesse le médecin.

- Ouais, je vais devoir découvrir si la supercherie marchera avec tout le monde.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir, mais s'arrêta à la dernière minute.

- Au fait, vous avez trouvé ce qui cloche avec moi ?

L'homme demeura un long moment silencieux et s'approcha du corps endormi. Il jeta un regard au moniteur et fit face à sa patiente. Il était sérieux et un peu triste. Il inspira un peu pour se donner du courage et souffla la terrible réponse.

- Vous cœur est malade. Je n'ai jamais vu cela avant. Je vais devoir faire quelques examens poussés et vous faire passer une série de radio. En espérant bien sûr pouvoir sortir votre corps de cette chambre.

Le visage de la jeune femme montrait une certaine angoisse face aux paroles de Whale.

Son cœur était endommagé.

Pour le reste de ses jours, elle devait vivre avec cela.

Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Elle devait taire sa maladie pour le bien de tous et surtout pour ne pas mettre sa vie inutilement en danger. La magie rodait dans Storybrooke et il n'était bon pour personne d'avoir une quelconque faiblesse à fournir aux sorciers de la ville.

- Je dois y aller.

- Faites attention à vous …..

L'homme soupira et la jeune femme rit silencieusement. Elle le salua et disparu dans le couloir. Le docteur se retourna vers le corps de sa patiente et commença un examen plus poussé.

* * *

- Henry ! Appela la mairesse en voyant son garçon à la sortie de l'école.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, mais il n'y avait aucun sourire sur son visage. Elle le vit soupirer et chercher une aide inattendue autour de lui. Cela blessa la femme. Elle garda un visage neutre, mais ouvert pour encourager le garçon à venir vers elle.

Il ne vint pas, car à cet instant un autre appel retentit. Regina ne manqua pas l'air soulagé qui apparut sur le visage de son fils.

- Henry ! Viens, nous rentrons à maison.

Snow venait d'apparaître non loin de ce dernier. L'adolescent se retourna immédiatement vers elle et lui lança son plus beau sourire.

- Grand-mère, répliqua celui-ci. Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre un goûter au Granny's ?

La femme était tellement contente que son petit-fils l'appel ainsi. Au contraire d'Emma le jeune garçon n'avait aucun mal à l'appeler grand-mère, alors que sa fille se refusait à toute forme de familiarité.

David lui avait conseillé d'être patiente et d'arrêter de pousser leur fille à les appeler papa et maman. Pourtant, Snow rêvait du jour où la jeune femme les reconnaîtrait comme ses parents.

Elle hocha positivement de la tête envers lui sans remarquer les yeux plissés du Maire sur eux deux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche et dire à son fils sa manière de pensée quand soudain une chevelure blonde fit irruption dans son champ de vision.

- Hey kid ! Où cours-tu ainsi ?

La sauveuse ébouriffa les cheveux de leur fils et ce dernier retira vivement la main de cette dernière pour replacer correctement les mèches déplacées. Il arrêta brusquement son geste au regard qu'il reçut d'Emma. Il baissa sa main et soupira irrité. L'Evil Queen fut surprise de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Snow White roula des yeux et vint donner un coup de main à son petit-fils.

- Tu n'as pas à intervenir Mary-Margaret, contra Emma. Je suis en train de le réprimander, alors je te prierais de ne plus refaire cela à l'avenir.

Les yeux de la mère d'Emma s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Cela décrocha un micro sourire chez la brune. Quant à leurs fils, il regardait partout sauf vers sa mère biologique.

Pour bien prouver son point, la blonde ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux d'Henry. Il s'écarta alors de celle-ci pour échapper à sa main. Un regard vert perçant l'empêcha de s'éloigner de plus de quelques pas.

Il releva la tête en signe de défi et rejoignit sa grand-mère et sa promesse d'un goûter au Granny's. Emma ne se laissa pas faire et leva seulement une main en faisant un signe vers elle. Le jeune garçon se montra têtu et supplia Snow d'aller prendre leur goûter.

- Henry ça suffit, déclara Emma d'une voix autoritaire.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mécontent et lâcha :

- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

Mary-Margaret sursauta au ton froid de son petit-fils. La Méchante Reine de son côté fut outrée des paroles de son fils. Emma resta stoïque et ne montra nullement que les paroles de son enfant avaient pu la blesser.

- Je le sais gamin, dit-elle calmement. Nous avions discuté de cela ce midi. Tu devais passer un peu plus de temps avec ta mère. Si je n'étais pas venu, tu n'aurais pas tenu ta promesse Henry Mills Jr.

Le petit garçon grimaça d'horreur sous l'appellation de sa mère biologique. Les deux brunes regardaient la scène comme si elles suivaient un match de tennis. Le vainqueur semblait connu d'avance et l'adulte l'emporterait sur l'enfant.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sous le reproche évident.

La blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit patiemment la réaction de son enfant.

Il finit par relevé la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés. Puis, il lança sa bombe tout en regardant sa mère adoptive.

- Les Mills ne tiennent pas leur promesse.

-Un Swan la respectera toujours et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mon sang coule dans tes veines kid. Tu es puni pour une semaine.

- Mais, tu ne peux pas me punir ! J'ai….

Emma leva la main et cela fit taire le garçon.

- Nous parlerons de ton comportement et de ta punition une fois que tu auras passé du temps en compagnie de ta mère et cela n'est pas négociable Henry.

L'enfant s'avoua vaincu et se dirigea avec réticence vers Regina. Le Shérif sourit avec amusement au Maire et lui fit un clin d'œil. L'Evil Queen remercia silencieusement la jeune femme et offrit un sourire rassurant à son fils. Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en la saluant d'un « b'jour » murmuré. La blonde secoua la tête, mais n'ajouta rien.

Elle se saisit de sa mère et l'entraîna loin des deux Mills. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seule sans la famille Charming sur le dos. S'ils voulaient renouer des liens, ce n'était pas en présence du camp des « gentils » que ce miracle se produirait.

-Veux-tu que nous allions tous les deux au Granny's ? Proposa Regina à son garçon pour briser le silence pesant entre eux.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au restaurant. Ils s'installèrent sans échanger un mot et prirent le temps de choisir leur goutter. La présence de la mairesse était remarquée et chaque client l'observait soupçonneusement. Regina roula des yeux et les ignora observant la réaction de son fils face à cette attention.

Ce dernier saluait tout le monde poliment et souriait à certains d'entre eux. Ruby vint vers la table pour prendre leur commande. Sa démarche se voulait assurer. Emma avait certifié à tout le monde qu'ils devaient laisser le bénéfice du doute à la mairesse.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La peur ne pouvait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Ils se souvenaient tous de quoi elle était capable. La sauveuse ne comprenait pas leur crainte et leur réaction face à l'Evil Queen. Même son fils se montrait distant envers cette dernière.

Regina prit un café et un cookie quand à Henry il se décida pour un muffin aux pépites de chocolat et un chocolat chaud. Cette boisson était un incontournable pour toute la famille Charming.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et David entra s'installant d'office au comptoir. Il avait ainsi une bonne vue d'ensemble sur toute la pièce et cela lui permettait de garder un œil attentif sur son petit-fils. Il avait été prévenu par son épouse et s'était empressé de venir surveiller ce rendez-vous mère/fils.

La Reine bouillonnait intérieurement, finalement malgré ses si belles paroles, Miss Swan ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle serra les poings et tenta de se calmer pour ne pas alimenter inutilement les ragots à son sujet.

La clochette retentit une fois de plus avec un peu plus de force. La Shérif entra vivement dans le restaurant et repéra sans mal son paternel. Tout son être criait au mécontentement. Elle s'approcha sans plus tarder de ce dernier.

De leur côté les Mills observaient la nouvelle venue avec des expressions différentes. Henry était soulagé, finalement Emma venait le chercher pour le ramener chez eux. Regina arborait un sourire vaincu et de l'amertume, son tête à tête avec son fils n'avait pas été long.

Cependant, la blonde ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Ses yeux verts transpercèrent son père et ce dernier se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

La cloche retentit une troisième fois et Snow apparut. La colère d'Emma fut plus apparente encore. Henry profita de cette nouvelle arrivée pour se précipiter vers sa grand-mère. La mairesse sentit son cœur se serrer sous la douleur. Son fils la fuyait volontairement.

Pourtant, il n'atteignit jamais Mary-Margaret. Un bras vif intercepta le garçon. Le détournant de ses grands-parents et le repoussa vers sa mère adoptive.

Le silence fut intense et lourd dans le petit restaurant.

- Dehors ! Grogna Emma furieuse.

Toutes les personnes présentes obéirent sans même protester. Ils laissèrent de l'argent à leur table et prirent la fuite. Ruby et Granny se retirèrent à l'arrière dans la cuisine.

Le silence devint un peu plus oppressant et froid. Le regard de la blonde allait de ses parents au Mills derrière elle. Elle croisa les bras et indiqua à ses parents de prendre place non loin de ces derniers.

- Miss Swan, j'aurais dû me douter que vous nous feriez surveiller par un de vos parents, déclara froidement la Méchante Reine.

Emma posa ses troublants yeux verts dans les siens. La lueur de colère présente dans les yeux de la sauveuse s'alluma un peu plus et Regina put y voir danser quelques filaments dorés. Elle fronça des sourcils devant le phénomène. La blonde semblait atteindre les limites de sa patience et perdre son peu de contrôle sur la magie en elle.

- Vous tous, vous allez m'écouter et je ne me répéterai pas.

La jeune femme attendit de voir quatre hochements de tête positifs avant de reprendre la parole.

- Premièrement, sachez Regina que je n'ai pas demander à David et Mary-Margaret de vous espionner durant vos moments avec Henry.

- Emma, tu pourrais dire maman et papa, intervint Snow.

La blonde inspira longuement et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour garder son sang-froid. Une fois sûre de ne pas dire des mots blessant, elle se tourna vers cette dernière.

- Deuxièmement, je vous prierai de ne plus vous interposer ainsi dans les décisions que j'ai prises au sujet d'Henry. Il est votre petit-fils, mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits sur lui. Il ne vous appartient pas non plus de décider si oui ou non Henry peut voir seul sa mère.

- Mais enfin Emma, s'exclama David. Tu oublies tout ce qu'elle nous a fait et à toute la Forêt Enchanté !

- Bon sang David réveille-toi ! S'écria Emma de colère. Votre Royaume n'existe plus et ici vous vous trouvez dans le monde réel !

Regina n'avait pas essayé d'interrompre la sauveuse. Elle était agréablement surprise par ses paroles. Elle se sentit réchauffer et son cœur battit un peu plus rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis la malédiction on prenait sa défense. Cela faisait un bien fou de ne pas se sentir seule. La brunette repoussa tout ça dans un coin de son esprit pour y revenir un peu plus tard.

Les Charming ne surent quoi répondre à leur fille. Ils ne comprenaient pas son acharnement à défendre ainsi l'Evil Queen. Pour eux, Regina représentait un passé douloureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance, elle avait eu trop d'occasion de se repentir et à chaque fois, elle les avait toutes gâchées.

Henry suivait la joute verbale silencieusement. Pour lui aussi, le comportement de sa mère biologique le déroutait. Elle s'était pourtant montrer à l'écoute de tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur la Méchante Reine. Pourquoi devrait-il pardonner à sa mère ? Elle l'avait plusieurs fois déçu en retombant facilement dans la magie.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable Emma, contredit en douceur Snow. Elle a commis des actes horribles et elle n'est pas capable de vivre sans faire le mal autour d'elle.

- On ne nait pas méchant ou gentil, gronda dangereusement la sauveuse. On le devient. Vous oubliez tous qu'Henry et moi-même n'avons pas grandis dans la Forêt Enchantée. Notre univers c'est ici, les lois de ce monde sont différentes dès vôtre. Regina à légalement la garde d'Henry. Vous et moi ne pourront jamais prétendre avoir un quelconque droit de regard sur l'éducation du gamin.

Emma reprit son souffle et leva une main agacée quand David voulut protester.

- Même si la ville est coupée du reste du monde, cela ne nous donne pas le droit de la privée de ses droits sur Henry. Regina ne souhaite pas blesser Henry, c'est pourquoi elle nous laisse le garder. Je compte instaurer de plus en plus de visites entre eux et j'espère au final voir notre enfant retourner dans sa vraie maison à long terme.

Sans plus rien ajouter, elle saisit le gamin par le haut de son vêtement et lui indiqua la sortie. Elle prit ensuite le bras de la Reine dans sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sa colère n'était pas totalement redescendue et aucun des deux Mills ne l'interrogea sur tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois dehors, elle relâcha sa prise sur Regina. Cette dernière sentait sa peau la picoter à l'endroit où les doigts de la sauveuse se trouvaient. La mairesse cacha facilement son trouble et leva un sourcil tout en lui demandant.

- Et maintenant ?

- Henry va vous accompagnez chez vous, répondit laconiquement le Shérif. Vous n'aurez qu'à le déposer un peu plus tard chez mes parents. Je dois vraiment me trouver un appartement.

Elle se détourna des Mills et s'apprêtait à partir. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et posa son regard sur leur fils. Ce dernier se tortilla mal à l'aise et baissa la tête honteusement.

- Nous en reparlerons kid, en attendant soit sage et fait un effort avec ta mère. Ne te montre pas ingrat et blessant envers elle. N'oublie pas que c'est elle qui t'a élevé durant de nombreuses années.

Elle se détourna d'eux une nouvelle fois et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix de la mairesse s'élevait dans son dos.

- Vous et moi avons aussi besoin de parler Miss Swan.

Un signe de la main lui répondit.

Regina observa encore quelque seconde la jeune femme avant de porter son attention sur son fils. Elle s'inquiéterait du comportement étrange d'Emma Swan un peu plus tard.

La Méchante Reine déposa Henry deux heures plus tard chez les Charming. Elle ne demanda pas à son fils s'il pouvait se revoir le lendemain. Elle devrait d'abord voir cela avec la blonde. Cette dernière faisait un pas vers elle. Regina ne se permettrait pas de perdre la chance de retrouver son petit garçon auprès d'elle.

De retour chez elle, elle attrapa son téléphone dans la nette intention d'appeler Miss Swan. Ce dernier sonna avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de composer le numéro. Par pur automatisme, elle décrocha.

- Bonsoir Regina, fit la voix suave de la sauveuse.

- Miss Swan, répondit froidement la Reine.

- Henry vous attendra demain à la sortie de l'école. À l'heure actuelle, il est privé de télé, ainsi que de sortie. S'il vous dit qu'il doit voir Grace pour un quelconque devoir d'école inviter la chez vous. J'en parlerai à Jefferson si nécessaire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Regina. Qu'avez-vous fait de l'écervelée blonde ?

- À Bientôt, Madame le Maire.

Emma venait de raccrocher sans répondre au pic de l'Evil Queen. Le comportement de Charming jr était vraiment des plus étranges. La brune ne savait pas comment la jeune femme avait vécu son cours séjour dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais cela l'avait grandement changé.

Regina s'inquiétait surtout du manque de contrôle de la sauveuse sur ses pouvoirs magiques. Soudain, un plus gros problème sauta aux yeux de la mairesse. Snow et Emma avaient rencontrés Cora. Si cette dernière était vivante, elle pourrait décider de venir à Storybrooke. Cette menace paraissait plus urgente à la Reine que les changements survenus avec la blonde.

Devait-elle avertir la ville de la potentielle menace qui pesait sur eux ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait la force de lutter contre Cora ? Pourrait-elle résister à l'appel de la magie ? Ce sentait-elle le courage de demander l'aide de la sauveuse et des Charming ?

Son regard se posa sur une photo d'Henry et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pour lui, elle ferait tout, même s'allié à ses ennemis de toujours. Le pont entre eux serait Emma. La sauveuse serait les ralliés et canalisés leur rancune mutuelle. Du moins, la mairesse l'espérait fortement.

* * *

_Lu et corrigé par Kahishiki-Sama_

_Allo tout le monde !  
_

_Je vous offres ce premier chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Le chapitre 2 respectera le délai de trois semaines à un mois. Cela me permettra d'avancer dans mon récit en toute quiétude. Je remercies celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et à MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul __de m'avoir ajouté à ces favoris._

_Je m'excuse si vous trouvez que les personnages sortent de leur contexte._

_Je vous dis à bientôt.  
_

_Eliel_


End file.
